The present invention relates to apparatus for opening and closing a gate or other such closure of the type which slides or rolls edgewise across a opening in a fence or building.
Automatic gate openers are very convenient, particularly if the gate extends across a driveway or a garage opening such that the gate or other closure can be moved by a vehicle operator without the operator having to get out of the vehicle. Also, since some closures are quite heavy, it is physically difficult for some people to manually move the closure.
In spite of this convenience, gate openers for such closures have been primarily utilized in commercial or industrial facilities or in multi-family dwellings, such as apartments or condominiums. Usage in single family homes has been rather limited. It is believed that a primary reason for this relates to the cost of most closure openers of this type. For example, often the motor or other drive means in a gate opener is mounted in a below-ground or below-floor level arrangement. This adds greatly to the expense of installation, requiring special skill and equipment that home owners usually do not have. Other known systems involve other complex mounting arrangements.
By contrast, garage door openers used for doors that swing upwardly into a horizontal position have attained widespread usage and are, in general, much less expensive than gate openers. Further, the equipment is relatively easy to install such that many home owners do it themselves. Thus, it is believed that a need exists for an improved apparatus for opening or closing a roller gate or other such closure that is inexpensive and easy to install.